Sweet Little Home Of Abhirika
by Ellinia
Summary: Abhirika drabbles . Putting Abbirika with several emotions and bonding under one roof . hope you guys enjoy. ** Chapter 1 important note
1. IMP NOTE FOR READERS

**Hey guys ,**

 **1ST CHECK THIS NOTE ,**

 **THEN , 2NDLY CHECK CHAPTER 2 ALSO , MY NEW ABHIRIKA DRABBLE. **

**…**

 **…**

 **~~ IMP NOTE ~~**

 **please read.**

 _ **ONE IMPORTANT NEWS FOR ALL . MY BOARD EXAM WILL BE HELD EITHER ON MARCH OR APRIL . TO BE PERMITTED TO BOARD I HAVE TO GO THROUGH A PRETEST WHICH WILL BE HELD AFTER ONE MONTH AT AUGUST . SO , SORRY GUYS , I CAN'T ASSURE YOU THAT I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY PENDING FIC REGULARLY . AT LEAST NOT TILL SEPTEMBER . I HAVE STUDIES TO PREPARE FOR THE PRETEST. IF I FAIL I WON'T BE PERMITTED TO BOARD.**_

 _ **SO MAY BE I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE STORY AND COMPLETE MY PENDING STORY " DESTINED TO BE TOGETGER " AFTER AUGUST . HOPE YOU ALL SUPPORT ME GUYS . IT'S THE LAST BOARD EXAM OF MY LIFE. I'M FINISHING ONE STEP OF MY STUDENT LIFE. AND THIS TIME SERIOUSLY I. WON'T BE. ABLE TO WRITE BEFORE SEPTEMBER.**_

 **KK abhirika drabble competition is finished . But our author ' s brains haven't stopped working yet , have they ? ) At least not mine )**

 **So here is the sweet little home of our adorable Abhirika . Whenever any drabble idea hits my head I'll post them here .**

…

…

And now here are the drabbles by me for KK Abhirika Drabble competition .

...

...

…

…

 **AbhiRika Drabbles:09**

 **Angry and cute birds**

 **...**

 **...**

A car was going through the silent night road of mumbai . the driver of the car was sitting with a angry face . his eyes were red and a little bit sowlled . seemed like he cried for a long time beside him a girl was sitting with a innocent face and stealing glance of him with a cute smile .

" Abhi ?"

she called out him for the 5th time . but there was no response . only silence and the scratching sound of the wheels on the road sound .

" accha baba sorry.. ye dekho kan pakad lia.. " she said and hold her ears .

but before she could hold her left ear completely she stopped with a low " aahh. " abhijeet looked at her with jeark and then concentrated on driving and said

" drama mat karo . goli lagi hai kandhe pe. zyada hilnese infection ho jata hai . " he said in a rude

voice..

" tum bhi toh man nahi rahe ho na . aur keya karu. , 20 bar sorry bol chuki hu.. ab kan pakar lia , dard bhi hogeyI. aur kitna naraz rahoge apni princess se ? " she said like a kid and started playing with her wedding chain and said to it " jo abhi tumhe meri gale pe bandha tha wo bohot accha tha. ye abhi gandha hai. sirf naraz reheta hai mujse. " she tried to being cute

" tarika just stop this nonsense.. " abhijeet said frustratedely.

" sorry na abhi. " she said in her actual mature tone now forgetting her kiddish tone..

in reply she got only silence from her akdu hubby.. she sighted and rested her head.

after sometime they reached home , abhijeet opened the main door and helped her inside . they entered the bedroom where a giant picture. of their marriage was hung..

he made her sit on the bed and was going. but stopped by

a pull on his wrist .

" I'm sorry my love . per keya karu wo tumhare taraf gun point karke rakha tha.. mujse control nahi hua.. aur apne ankho ke samne tumhe goli khate. hue kaise dekhta main. chup chap bolo ? " tarika said cupping his face..

" tarika yar tum waha bas forensic test ke liye geyi thi.. encounter karneke liye nahi. aur encounter ke liye hard practice chahiye.. han pata hai bas main aur daya honeke wajase thorasa mushkil horaha tha , per we would've managed. tumhe encounter mai aneke liye utna hard practice nahi hai.. tumhe mana kia tha na anese ? tarika samajhte keu nahi tum agar tumhe kuch hogeya toh main jite ji mar jaunga . wo goli mere tha.. keu aye tum bich mai ? " he said and stood far from her turning his back towards her .

she came and made him face her , cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes and started " abhi agar koi mujhe nishana banaye aur gun mujpe point kare toh tum keya karoge ? " this question made abhijeet silent and calm . he looked deep in her eyes then took her in a protective shell carefully enough not to hurt the left side of her chest.

" keu jabab nahi dia ? " tarika asked teasingly but lovingly in his shell .

" shut up tarika. " he said like a kid and burried his face more in her neck and kissed there..

she smiled sweetly and kissed on his head and said lovinglly " toh phir age se mujhe rokna mat . " she said with all her love .

after sometime she felt her shoulder getting wet as well as he . they didn't bother to wipe their tear and prefered staying in the comforting hug .

..

..

..

 **AbhiRika Drabbles:14**

 **Your Coffee**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Tarika was making coffee for herself and

for the guest waiting for her in the hall.. wait ,

not guest a regular vistor and owner of her

heart .

she came back in the hall with the steaming

coffee mugs in her hand. she served him his special black

coffee and she sat beside him with her normal coffee with

milk and extra suger..

" Abhi tum ye black coffee kaise pitey ho ? I mean itna

karwa test. maine ekbar test karneki koshish ki mere gale

se utarnese pehele hi ugal di. eww.. kaise pitey ho itna

bitter coffee ? " she asked making face and took a sip from

her sweet coffee mug..

" Tarika , ye black coffee healthy hote hai. aur ismai hi toh

coffee ka asli maza hai.. keya milk aur shakker deke

coffee ka test hi badal dete ho. " he said making a face and

took a sip.

" oh really ? " tarika asked with an attitude .

" hmm aur waise bhi milk aur suger mai extra fat hota hai.

isiliye toh itni moti ho tum. "

" what ? Abhijeeetttt chorungi nahi tumhe toh main . " she

said and started running behind abhijeet keeping her

coffee mug who already ran from there..

...

...

" sir apke liye hard black coffee . "

Abhijeet came back from the sweet past by the voice of his

co - inspector in the year long secret mission in satara .

which kept him away from her for 8 months . but only his

body soul Is still back there in mumbai with her..

" umm nahi . rehene do.. arnav ko de do.. mujhe normal

coffee pina hai.. milk with extra suger..

" per sir ap toh nahi pite hai na ? "

" han. per aj se piunga. "

..

..

..

here.,

far away in mumbai ,

" 3 cappuccino yaha pe.. " shreya ordered .

" umm nahi bhaiya.. 2 cappaccino.. one black coffe.. " tarika

said..

purvi and shreya gave her a horrified look she just

passed a sheepish smile.

after some time , at two different part of the country two

people said at the same time ,

"" utna bhi bury nahi hai test.. "

…

 **AbhiRika Drabbles:20**

 **"Pagal"**

 **...**

 **...**

" Abhijeet tab se bas mujhe khich rahe ho. kuch

bol bhi nahi rahe ho. Agar beauro jana hai toh

phone kar dete main ajati. Aur kuch bataoge keu le jarahe

ho tum mujhe beauro? aur salukeh sir anese pehele mujhe

wo... "

she stopped in the midway as she was in beauro now and

her dear dr Salukeh was also there who asked her to

complete the work before he returns. But Abhijeet didn't

listen to her and started dragging her and now they were

present in beauro.

Abhijeet stood infront of her still holding her hand.. he

once looked at tarika then at the team and then gave dr

salukeh and acp a look. Abhijeet looked at tarika again

who was trying to understand what's going on in his mind

then.. suddenly Abhijeet went on his knees and looked

directly in her eyes which were big now at shock. The

whole team also stood stopping their breath . Abhijeet

started

" Tarika , 9 sal hogeyi humari is khamosh rishte ki. per is

rishte ko abtak koi nam nahi mila.. hum ise dosti bolenge

toh sawal uthege lover ke tarha behave leke.. aur.

pe.. peyar bolenge toh sawal uthege agar. peyar hai toh

zuba pe dil ke bat aye keu nahi. per ye sirf samaz ke

mamle mai. sirf hum dono jante hai humare rishte keya

hai. tarika acp sir samajhta hai mujhe. humare rishte ko.

per mujhe. bandhke rakha hai ki agar age badh geye toh

kahi is noukri ki waja se humari zindegi barbad na hojaye.

aur salukeh sir insecure feel karta hai mere sath tumhe

dekhkar keuki main humesha flirt karta hu. likin

Tarika...

Tarika cut him looking into his teary eyes with her blur

version caused by tears

" likin wo sirf flirt nahi abhijeet. tumhare har flirt ke har

lafz ke piche ek ek matlab chupa hota hai. jo sirf main

janti hu. samajhti hu. duniya nahi. aur ye bhi. janti hu.

peyar karte ho mujse. warna itne sal tumhare sath nahi.

reheti. aur support nahi karti. Abhijeet peyar main bhi karti

hu tumse. bas ye noukri salukeh sir aur acp sir ke nazdigi

se darti hu. per...

Abhijeet cut her " per zindegi raho mai chalneke liye ek

humsafar ke zarurat hote hai. aur mere humsafar tum ho

tarika . pata hi chala in 9 salo mai kab. tumhe humsafar ke

nazro se dekhne laga. tarika , baonoge meri humsafar ? "

Abhijeet asked and she nodded her head in yes in tears.

abhijeet stood up holding both her hands . they looked at

their senior . dr salukeh removed his. glass and rubbed

his tears with a grin and acp nodded his head in. no.

grinning and mutmering " pagal " and wiped his tears.

The beauro filled with clapping & whistel sound

...

..

Abhirika Drabbles:26

sHE survived

...

..

.

 **Abhirika Drabbles:26**

 **sHE survived**

 **( winner at emotional concept )**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Abhijeet Abhijeet kaha ho? Ghar itne andhera keu karke rakha hai. Aur tum kaha ho awaz toh do. Please.. " Tarika's tensed voice encroached in the silent house of his. She stopped by a pull and bumped into a hard chest. She put her hand on his chest in the dark and tried to see.

" Abhi.. Abhijeet tum thik ho na ? Han ? kaha laga hai chaku, dikhao " she was cupping his face and was trying to check him.

" Uffo. light do na. itni andhere , kuch dikhai bhi nahi deraha.. " she left him and switched on the lights . she was surprised now seeing him. He was perfectly fine

standing before her and smiling stupidly . slowly her surprised expression turned into a angry one and then it turned into a red tomato angry face. She marched to him

and started hitting on his chest and blubbering " How dare you abhijeet ? Tumne mujhe jhut keu kaha ki. Tumhe chaku lagi hai.. keu ? Ek toh meri jaan nikal geyi, upar se flight miss hoegyi. Tum yaha mumbai mai akele ho. Bas kuch din pehele aye ho mission se gahyel hoke.. maine socha , sab case ke sisile delhi geye , tum akele ho.. manage nahi kar paoge. Isliye maine apna conference bhulke flight miss karke yaha dour ayi. Upar se kitni dar geyi. aur tum.. " she stopped with a disbelief look then continued clutching his coller

" yaha toh tum bilkul thik ho. Tumhe pata hai na ye conference kitna important hai. phir ? Aise baccho jaise prank keu kia tumne ? Jhut keu kaha ki chaku lagi hai

tumhe. Aj tumne kuch zyada hi kar dia abhijeet. " she left him with jerk..

Abhijeet calmly hold her hands and looked into her eyes "Tarika main janta hu ki tumhe is tarha jhut bolke bulake maine thik nahi kia. Ek toh tum conference mai jarahi thi. Aur tumhare delhi ke flight adha ghanta pehele fly kar chuka hai. Ab nahi paoge aur koi flight bhi.. per Tarika .. aj aj mujhe kuch thik nahi lagraha hai. mera sixth sense keheraha hai ki tumhe jane na du tarika. ek ghutansa mehesus horaha hai. Bohot bechaini si mehesus horaha hai jab se tum airport ke liye nikle ho. bas dil bolraha tha

ki tumhe rok lu. Ajke pehele mera sixth sense bhi itna strongly kam nahi kia. I'm .. I'm sorry Tarika, but mujhe ..mujhe tumhe rokna tha kisi bhi hal mai. Agar bina wajay

tumhe rokneko bolta toh tum mere sunte nahi. Aur koi tareeka nahi mila. Main bimar hu , isliye mujhe rest mai rakhke sab delhi geye aur is wakt iss jhut ke alaoa aur koi

chara sahi nahi laga. Mujhe pata tha ki agar tum ye sunoge ki mujhe chaku laga hai toh tum mujhe akele chodke ja nahi paoge. bas isliye. I'm.. I'm sorry tarika. " he finished and looked down.

Tarika sighed crossing her arms and shook her head in no.

The doorbell broke the prevailing silence. Abhijeet went and opened the door.

" Are kaki ap. Ayie na andar. " he invited his neighbour politely .

" arey nahi beta, wo tumhari dost dr Tarika aj hee rat ki flight mai 8 :00 baje delhi fly karnewali thi na ? flight india m- 2943 mai ? " his neighbour asked nervously .

" han. Per geyi nahi. Yehi hai. Keu kaki ? " Abhijeet asked her worridely.

" yehi hai. Bhagwan ka lakh lakh sukair. wo flight 40 minute pehele fly toh kia tha , per technical malfunction ke waja se crash landing kia. Survival everage 0 % tv pe

dikha raha hai. " his neighbour said which made both froze.

" Chalo shukar hai ki Tarika beti thik hai. kismat achi haii... thik hai beta chalti hu. " she went and Abhijeet stood there like a

statue. Tarika took the remote like a robot and turned the tv on.. it was showing that the flight she missed because of abhijeet landed crashing and nobody survived. Abhijeet also came and stood beside her like a robot. she looked at Abhijeet and hugged him at once with all her force and

started sobbing . The tears were of fear and she was unable to understand if Abhijeet was a normal human in her life or an angel. He too hugged her tight and kissed on her forehead. Their heart was so much scared that they were thumbing badly

...

...

 **Abhirika Drabbles:40**

 **Sitare: The meaning of love**

 **( 2nd place at romantic cconcept )**

 **..**

 **..**

" Taj mahal.. " she saidin an arguing voice crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

" nahi sitare. " he said in the same manner.

" Abhijeet tum tab se ladrahe ho. main keherahi hu, duniya mai peyar ke sabse bada aur jita jata nishan taj mahal.. chote chote bacche bhi jante hai.. aur tum bolrahe ho ki. sitare.. " tarika said keeping her hands on hips.

" aur main keheraha hu ki duniya mai peyar ke sabse bada aur unique nishan sitare hai.. aur. tum ho ki mere bat mante hee nahi ho . apne taj mahal mai . " abhijeet said and turned and started looking at the sky .

" abhijeet tum hee jano ke. tum keya bolrahe ho.. lagta hai case ke chakkar mai deemag hee kharab hogeya hai tumhara.. ruko.. main. coffee lati hu. "

tarika said and was going , but abhijeet stopped her holding her weariest and pulled her softly then hold her by waist . she kept her hands on his chest and looked at him..

" sab ye bolte hai ki. duniya mai peyar ke sabse bada nishan taj mahal hai , per tarika , sab toh ye bhi bolte hai na ki duniya mai paiso se zyada peyar bada hota hai.. " he said and looked at her waiting for her answer .

" han toh ? " she asked casually .

" toh madam , main ye bolraha hu ki agar paiso se zyada peyar bada hai , toh duniya mai peyar ke sabse bada nishan toh paiso se hee bane hai. so., iss hisab mai peyar

se zyada. toh paisa hee bada hua na ? keuki taj bananeke liye majdoor rakhe thaey unhe fees aur marble kharideneke liye paisa hee. age aya. so , paisa bada. so

duniya mai peyar ka. sabse bada nishan taj mahal ka existence toh shayed paiso ke. bagair hota hee nahi.. "

" you... paisa..peyar.. arrgg. abhii. youu.. " she was unable to avoid his explanation.

abhijeet let out a small laugh and made her face him.. then pointed towards the sky and said..

" isiliye., humare peyar ke nishan. wo sitare hai.. taki jab hum ek. dusreke paas na. rahe toh phir bhi hum ek dusreko kareeb mehesus kar sake.. " he said and looked

at her smiling with love. she just looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him..

they both started to watch little diamonds above their heads , in each other ' arms..

.

.

.

 **Abhirika Drabbles:48**

 **DON'T AVOID**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey guys. I'm trying something Supernatural today. Main conecept devotion in the mind of devote . So , please don't say filmy , illogical etc. Coz Supernatural is nothing but illogic and filmy . And this idea is again and again peeping inside my stupid head , it came from nowhere . This idea is little bit filmy , and may be already had been shown any.**

 **film. I've no idea about this seriously and this idea came to me from nowhere. :p Hope you all enjoy. And KK di don't count this note while counting words. :p . Enjoy. :)**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Abhijeet came to the lab with team to gather information. While they were going back , everybody was infront of Abhijeet and he was at the behind of all. So evdrybody went and He was also going but stopped with Tarika ' s call .

" Han Tarika bolo. " Abhijeet replied casually to her call and Dr Salukeh started looking narrowing eyes. Tarika took something from her bag and came to him.

" Apna daya kalai ( wariest ) age karo na Abhijeet . " She said nervously .

Abhijeet made a confused face but forwarded it towards her. She was holding a red - yellow thread and was going to tie

it on his wariest , but Abhijeet pulled back his arm shocked.

" Are Tarika pagal hogeyi ho keya ? Mere hat mai dhaga keu bandh rahe ho ? main.. main tumhara bhai hu keya? eee. Rajat hai , Daya hai unlogoke hato pe bandho na.

Mere hee keu ? " He said with a crying face .

Dr Salukeh burst out at laughing at this and Abhijeet narrowed his eyes at him.

" Uffo Abhijeet ye rakhi nahi. Dhaga hai. Lao hatt lao. "

She said and hold his wariest and started tying that.

" Per kaise dhaga ? " Abhijeet asked still confused. While tying the thread she said, " Kal madir geyi thi. Toh pandit ji ne mujhe ye dhaga deke bola , ' ye teri pati ke hato mai 5 knot deke bandh dena , wo dirghjib ( long life) hoga . "

Abhijeet smirkd and said , " Accha ? per unhone toh bola tumhare pati ke hato mai bandhneke liye. Tum mujhe keu bandh rahe ho ? "

Her hand stopped and Salukeh looked at them with narrowed eyes.

" Tumhe nahi pata ? " Tarika asked in a low voice and Abhijeet was going to reply but was cut with ACP ' S c voice.

" Abhijeet kaha rehe geye? Jaldi ao . "

" Bye. " Abhijeet hurriedly went .

" Are Abhijeet . " She tried to stop him but he was gone.

" Ye panchwi ( 5th ) knot toh dia hee nahi. " She mumbled and made a worried face.

Then all the while she was feeling too much restless . In the evening Dr Salukeh ' s phone rang . He attended the call and cut it with shocked expression with " Hum ate hai.

"

Tarika saw his face and asked worriedly " keya hua sir ? "

" Ab..Abhijeet ko 10 goli laga hai. Use..Use hospital lejaraha hai sab . Halat bohot critical hai. " The old doctor managed and She was shocked. Suddenly she ran and Dr

Salukeh followed her .

At the hospital ,

Everybody was waiting and Tarika was lost in her world. After sometime the doctor came out hurriedly and ACP went to him.

" Dekhiye , he is critical. Humne goliya nikal di hai per bleeding bandh hona zaruri hai. Unhe ab ICU mai shift karna hai. And I can't assure you. Only some miracle can

save him. I'm sorry. Excuse me. " He said and went.

Tarika sat again there without any energy and everyone present there were unable to digest the words. After sometime he was brought out by the stretcher .

Tarika ' s eyes fall on him and then at the thread with 4 knots , and suddenly she shouted " R.. Ruko. " And she ran to him and just tied the 5th knot and he was taken

inside. All were waiting outside with hightension .

After sometimes the doctor came out declared "Congratulations. He is out of danger. This is surely a miracle . You all can meet me. " The doctor

went from there.

Everybody heaved a sight of releife and so she , with a smile on face.

…

…

A / N : As I told before This idea is little bit filmy , and may be already had been shown any film. But I've no idea about this seriously and this idea came to me from

nowhere.. So don't search for logic and film name. here. :P

.

.


	2. Interruption

**Drabble - 1**

 **Interruption !**

She felt his hand wrapped around her stomach and his lips on her neck . He turned her towards him still lying and both smiled at each other.

" Tumhe nahi lagta ki hume 2nd planning karni chahiye ? Avinash bhi khush hoga uske koi choti see bhai ya behen ajaye toh . " He said with meaningful look and bend down and kissed her forehead and looked at her for answer .

She smiled and turned her back towards him.

" Han samjhu ya na ? " He asked leaning close to her ear and whispered.

" Keya Abhi , shadi ke pehele to meri khamoshi se hee sab samajh jate thaey. Aur ab kehena parta hai. Hmf. gande. " She said in a shy tone .

As he was familiar to her every voice , he grinned and started kissing her neck and shoulder hugging her.

" Nahi Abhi. Not today please .

Abhijeet lifted his face and made face at her **interruption .**

" Abhi aj problem hai. Aj nahi. Bas 3 din wait kar lo. " She said in a soft voice .

He smiled and peaked her forehead and slept hugging her.

…

…

Tarika just took a bath and was drying her hair infront of the mirror . She was dressed in night gown and it was 11 in the night. Avinash , their 5 years kid was already asleep. Abhijeet came to the room and closed the door . He gave a seductive smile looking at her . He came and kept his hands on her shoulder, then took the drier and kept it aside and made her stand and pulled her closer by her waist . She smiled and kept her hands on his shoulders .

" Aise bheege balo mai hee acche lagte ho. Sukhaneki zarurat nahi hai. " He said in a low voice and she looked down blushed .

He bend down and kissed her cheek and dragged the kiss slowly near her ear and kissed her earlobe slowly feeling every inch of it. A moan escaped her mouth and her grip on his shoulder became firm. He shoved the sleeve of the upper gown and kissed her bare should and she hugged him burrying her face in the crook of his neck and in the next moment the beautiful upper gown left her shoulders . Her grip around him got more firm and suddenly their moment got **interrupted** by several knocks at the door with

" Mummy Mummy darwaza kholo jaldi. Mummy. "

They jearked separated from each other and she ran to open the door and Abhijeet followed her. . A frightened kid flung himself around her mother ' s leg.

" What happened baby ? Dar keu rahe ho han? Mummy Papa hai yaha. Batao keya baat hai ? " Tarika asked going on her knees.

" Mummy , bohot scary scary dream araha hai. Mujhe yaha sona hai. " Avinash said hugging his mother.

" Thik hai beta ajao. " Abhijeet said and he hopped in his father ' s arms and they went to sleep after sharing meaningful look .

…

…

After some days , at one night ,

Abhijeet was finishing some filework sitting on bed . Tarika finished her works and came to sleep . Abhijeet kept his file aside and turned off the bedside lamp. He hugged her by shoulder and slipped another hand in her waist. He kissed on her lips and they shared a passionate kiss. He dragged the kiss to her neck and dragged it to her shoulder while his hands were busy in removing the obstacles in his way from her and romaining . She clutched his hairs and pulled him closer . His kisses now turned into bold one and he was dragging the kiss or toung from her throat lower and before it could reach the sensitive spot of her where he was heading , the loud ringtone of his duty phone **inturrupted** them . Both of then jearked and Abhijeet punched hard on bed . He picked it up with annoyed face and went out as duty called..

…

…

Abhijeet was doing something with his laptop and seemed like lost somewhere . Tarika smiled seeing him. She went to him and hugged him from behind. Abhijeet closed the laptop and now even they could get close her phone rang showing Dr Salukeh . Abhijeet banged his fist on bed hard and went to the balcony . And today Tarika had to go to lab

...

...

" Is mission ke Abhijeet aur Tarika ko jana padega . Husband wife ke disguise mai. Aur tumlog Delhi koi mobile leke nahi jaoge. Bas ek dusrese connected reheneke liye ek unrejistered sim le lena. Humse contact mat rakhna . Problem hoga. " Acp. declared in the meeting held for the discussion of a mission.

" Ok sir. " They said together .

After a 7 days long mission they caught the culprit with the help of local police. They kept the culprit in their captivity and cut ticket for the next day.

TarIka was standing in the balcony and Abhijeet hugged her from behind

" No avinash , no phone , no duty. Sirf main aur tum. Aur ye suhani si chandni raat aur thodasa diwana hawa . " Abhijeet whispered in her ears and she turned in his arms and wrapped her hands behind his neck. Their forehead touched and they smiled.

And they spent the night **without any interruption .** The room was filled with many pleasurable moaning and gasping .

…

…

A / N : I think it turned longer than drabble.. :P

let me know how is it. : )


	3. Kidnaped?

A / N : My special _" SO CALLED "_ **DECENT BASHER ,** if you are really literate , then stop acting lame , and leave me alone. I'm not pleading you. to read my stories. I. don't need anyone like you . So if you don't like my stories just don't come to my profile. **just keep your _SLECIAL SO CALLED PURE idea and hands_** away from the review box of my drabble page. It will be really so kind of you. dear. Thank you for sharing. your SO CALLED DECCENT WORDS. But I don't need them anymore. Bye. Stay blessed.

 **kidnapped ?**

" Tarika tum wait karo niche . Pata nahi ye Daya ko ab janeke pehele us file ki keya. zarurar padh geyi , main bas wo deke ata hu. " The oldie doctor said correcting a file.

" Ok sir. " Tarika said and went from there.

…

" Are are ruko ruko . "

Dr salukeh shouted at the top of his voice and started running as he saw a man taking Tarika forcefully in a van tying her in a sack which had really a big whole from where her full face was visible with tied eyes and mouth and which was enough for her to breath easily .

Dr salukeh stopped or was stopped and he found Daya holding him.

" Daya Tarika. " He said struggling .

" Sir relax. She is safe. " Daya said trying to controll a hyper Dr.

" Whattt ? " He shouted at. disbelief .

…

Tarika felt someone opening the knot of the sack . She was silent and still.. When her hands were untied , and when she felt hot breath against her forehead without missing a chance , gueasing her aim quite well , she gave a tight punch on the nose of the person.

" Ouchh. " A familier voice reached her ears . She was surprised and used her free hands to open her mouth and eyes . After seeing the familer face infront of her she was hell shocked.

" Abhijeet.? ! " She shouted at disbelief .

" Yaar itni zor se punch karti ho. Tumhe toh forensic mai nahi beauro mai hona chahiye. " Abhijeet said rubbing his poor nose.

It took Tarika sometime that he , HE kidnapped her. And now she is in his house . She suddenly became red in anger and clutched his collar ..

" How dare you Abhijeet ? Tumne mujhe kidnap kia ? Mujhe bandhke laya . How dare you ? She shouted shaking him.

" I LOVE YOU TARIKA.., " Abhijeet shouted which made her stop.

" Huh ? " She said surprised still holding his collar and Abhijeet looked at her .

" I love you Tarika. I love you so much. Apni zindegi mai meri peyar ke jaga kisi aur ko nahi de sakta mai . Pata nahi zinda kabtak rahunga . Per jitne din rahunga tumhare banke rahunga. Bas aur duriya nahi. " Abhijeet said holding her hand which were still clutching his collar and she was looking in his eyes with big doubled eyes.

" Aur ye baat maine tumhe pichle 7 din se keheneki plan karrahi hu dinner ya lunch plan karke . Per har bar case . Aj bhi. Aur akhir mai aj raat ko bataneka faisla lia toh tumne toh Salukeh sir se lift leneki plan kar li. Bas aur intezar nahi hua , chara bhi nahi mila , toh bas ye rasta... " He left his sentence incomolete and looked down making a helpless face .

She was too much happy hearing the 9 years desiring words . She hugged him without any words and kept her head on his chest . Her lips curved into a sweet smile and few tears escaped her eyes .

" I love you too Abhijeet. " She said in a low satisfied and happy voice .

After staying in the soothing hug for sometimes suddenly Tarika pushed Abhijeet with an angry face.

" Koi aur chara nahi mila ? Ye ? kidnap ? " Tarika said keeping her hand on hip and lifted the sack with the other hand .

" Are yaar . Unique tareeka hogeye na . " Abhijeet said excitedly .

" Unique ke bacche. "

Tarika said angrily and the chasing begun. The house filled with angry comments and pleadings .

A / N : So ? How is it?


	4. sometime it's good

**Sometimes It's good ; )**

" Are yaar , Tarika bas karo na aur kitna ladoge ? Shadi ke pehele bhi itna gussa nahi karti thi . " Abhijeet said walking beside his angry wife .

" Shadi ke pehele toh roz subha tuhara yesab nakhre aur harkate jhelna bhi nahi padhta tha na. " She said angrily and left her luggage in the x - ray machine so did he .

" Ab mission pe jarahe hai . Sara mission aise hee gussa rahoge toh kaam koun karega ? " Abhijeet said helplessly .

" How rude. " She said and they kept walking while her walking was showing her anger .

They boarded in the plane and satteled in their seats. Tarika was still irritated on him and was sitting with annoyed face . After the plane started they fastened the seat belt. And when it left the ground and went in the air. Tarika started to sweat . She tried to controll over her fear but failed . She clutched the seat handel and rested her head closing her eyes tight. Her inner part was saying the plane is dropping down. It's gonna crash soon . She felt the ground of the plane uder her feet was vainishing and she's gonna fall . Abhijeet kept his hand on her ' s softly and she immediately clutched his arm tightly and kept her hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet carressed her hair and pushed the calling button and a air hostess came.

" A glass of water please . " Abhijeet said and the hostess smiled and gave a glass of. water after sometime. He mixed her sedactive in water and brought the glass near her mouth .

" Sab thik hai. Bas ye pi lo. " He said softly and she drank that and dozed off after sometimes . Abhijeet removed hairs from her forehead and dicreased the temparature of the AC and made her relax while she was still in the same position .

After 1 hour they reached their destination . Tarika opened her eyes and she was uneasy again and was still clutching his shirt.

" Relax Tarika. We have landed . " He said softly and she passed a weak smile looking at him.

…

They were walking towards the exist .

" Waise aj tumhare plane phobia bade kaam aye. Tum toh mujse nazar bhi nahi mila rahi thi . Aur plane mai toh zor se pakad ke rakha. " Abhijeet said looking here and there . And in the next moment he received a slap on his shoulder . After sometime both shared a small laughter.

…

A / N : How's it ? :)


	5. Gynecologist or Dietitian?

**Gynecologist or Dietitian**

Abhirika are Muslim here.

…

" Abhijeet I think hume ab doctor ke paas jana chahiye. " Tarika said setting his tie.

" Doctor ke paas keu ? Keya hua ? " Abhijeet asked tensed.

" Shadi ke baad se hee soch rahi thi ki bataungi . Per shadi ke baad hee roza ageya . Phir. Eid . Insab ke bich kuch bata nahi payi. " Said Tarika.

Abhijeet said " Per Tarika humari shadi ke toh sirf do mahine hui hai na. "

" Han , wahi toh . 2 months hogeye hai. Aur kitne din aise rahenge ! " Replied Tarika.

" Are you cent percent sure Tarika. Aur thori wakt jane do. " Abhijeet tried to convice.

" Off course Abhi. Chalo na doctor ke pas . " Tarika requested .

" Accha thik hai. Kab jana hai batana. " Abhijeet said and smiled and peaked her forehead .

…

The next day they went to the hospital . When their call came Tarika dragged. Abhijeet . But he stopped griping her wrist .

" Arey Tarika udhar kaha jaa rahe ho ? Wo toh Dietitian ke chamber hai. Hume toh gynecologist ke paas jana hai na ? " Abhijeet said showing the gynecologist ' s chamber .

" Bilkul bhi nahi. Abhi. Hume Dietitian ke paas hee jana hai. " Tarika replied.

" Yaar tum toh aise hee silm ho. " Abhijeet asked confused .

" Mere liye nahi Abhi . Apni tummy dekhi hai ? " She said patting on his producing belly.

" Per tumne kal bola hume gynecologist ke paas jana hai. Tum. hesitation ke liye bol nahi payi. " Abhijeet said still confused.

" Nahi toh ! Maine aisa kab kaha . Maine kaha ki roza aur eid mai tumhe diet control karne ke liye bol nahi payi . Roza rakhke kaam khane ko bolnemai mujhe hee bura lagta. Aur saal mai dobar hee toh eid ate hai. Tab kam khaneko kaise bolti ? Abhi wakt hai diet ke chalo. " Tarika said and continued going. She stopped as she found no one ' s presence beside her and she looked back and found a drumbstrucked Abhijeet standing .

" Keya hua chalo jaldi. " Tarika asked him to hurry. she continued walking with a evil smirk and smile dancing on her lips , followed by a still drumbstruck Abhijeet . They entered the chamber written

 **DR. Sunil**

 **Dietitian**

A / N. : Let me know how it is. :)

though whole idea is not mine . :P


	6. Dil toh baccha hai ji!

**Dil toh baccha hai ji !**

Continuing after the episode of. Harpis Dangora. Don't remember the episode name :P

…

Tarika just got fresh and finshed her dinner. She was feeling too much tired after the hetic days bearing lot of tortures . Sometime standing on ice , sometime receiving powerful drugs and sometime being hung upside down . Her body was breaking down and she couldn't think of anything else rather than sleeping . She took the water bottle and was going to her bedroom massaging her hairs . Just than the door bell rang. Her eyebrows knitted and she glanced at the wall clock.

" Tch. " She uttered annoyed and went to the door lazily massaging her forehead with annoyed face . She was surprised seeing the person standing outside the door with red tired eyes . His shirt was half tugged and hairs were messy .

" Abhijeet ! Tum yaha? Sidhe beauro se? " She said astonished .

Abhijeet without wasting a second flung himself around her and hold her tight . His cheek was touching the bare part of her back and she felt her back getting wet by hot liquid and because of his body temperature her back was burning .

" Abhijeet. " She shouted in fear and separated him and touched his forehead .

" You are burning up. Tumne iss hal mai yaha akele aya.? " She asked shouting dragging him inside.

" Wo Daya. " He said and stopped as she made him lie on the bed and was going to bring water and cloath , but he stopped her gripping her wrist . She looked back and he made her seat by pulling her . She sat and he kept his head on her lap hugging her by waist .

" I'm sorry Tarika. " He said in a low voice.

" Wo keu ? " Tarika asked running her fingers softly in his hairs .

" Tumne itna sab saha , itna torture kia tumhe , per main , main kuch bhi kar nahi paya . Kitna takleef hua tumhe. Pata hai Tarika jab tumhe us vedio mai dekha , tumhe ice ke upar...he choacked and couldn't complete his sentence and hugged her more tightly .

" Uswakt ... uswakt wo dekhke mere jaan hee nikal geya tha . Ajke pehele itna dard mujhe kabhi nahi hua . Itna bechayni kabhi mehesus nahi kia. Phir uss jungel mai tumhe aur vivek ko bachane gaya . Tumhe waha waise ulta latkate hue dekhkar... aur phir vivek ko bachaneke baad jab tumhe bachaneke liye jaraha tha kisine war kia sar pe aur main kuch nahi kar paya. Wahase tumhe pehele hee hata toh lia tha. Per mujhe nahi pata tha. Waha jo bhi gira , mujhe laga tha tum thi . Main tumhe samjha nahi sakta Tarika ki uswakt main kitna dard mai tha. Main hil bhi nahi pa raha tha aur mujhe laga tha ki wo tum... he again choacked and his grips became firm. Tears escaped from. two pairs of eyes . She was stil running her fingers in his hairs .

" Aur phir , akhri baar . Jab tumhare shareer mai bomb dekha tab. … Tumhe dekhneka bohot dil toh karraha tha. Per waisa haal mai nahi . " He said and hugged her more .

" Accha ? Is waja se itna bukhar chadhake rakha hai keya? " She asked lovingly still running her fingers in the. silky Amazon ..

Abhijeet smiled lightly and said " Keya kare ji. Dill baccha hai. Thodi dar jaye ya guilty mai. rahe bukhar se kampne lagte hai. "

Tarika smiled and they stayed like this . After some times she heared light and peaceful snoring sound . She touched his forehead lightly and it was not that much hot. She smiled and peaked his head . He snugged near her more in sleep and they slept in that posture .

…

A / N. : How's it guys? ^-^


	7. Sorry

**CHAPTER - 8 ( because he. has the right ) also updated**

 **Sorry**

Thought a better way to end the episode jungle ka darinda .

…

…

After Shreya apolgised to Daya , Tarika started .

" Mujhe bhi Salukeh sir se sorry keheni chahiye. I hope maine unse zyada battamizi na ki ho. " She said embarresed.

" Accha , Salukeh sir ko sorry . Aur mera keya ? Muh pe mar mar ke pasli tor di. " Abhijeet said complaining .

" Keya maine tumko bhi ... " She said in disbelief .

Abhijeet smiled affectionately turning his head to Daya.

" Arey han . " Tarika said sadly and went close to him and caressed his blue burry on left cheek made by her softly with fingers .

" Bohot zor se hee toh mara . Sorryyy. " She said like a giilty kid.

The team with them felt it necessary to give the couple some time alone , So they slowly walked passed them while they were still standing .

" Arey Tarika it's ok. Tum hosh mai thi kaha. " He said softly and she looked down with an embaressed smile. He slipped his hand in her ' s and filled the empty space between her fingers with his fingers. Their hand perfectly fited in each others. She smiled softly and they started walking.

" Waise ab koi marham ke zarurat bhi nahi padege . Apne mere zakham ko chu dia na . Ab bas 2 minute mai thik hojayega. " He said in his usual flirty tone.

" Shut it Abhijeet. " Tarika said and smiled shyly.

" Haye haye. Gaal toh dekhiye apni Tarika ji kaise laal hogeyi. " Abhijeet said in jolly mood with a flirty smile and added " Waise aab agar apna hoont ( lips ) bhi thora chu ( touch ) de mere zakhm , toh phir yu chutki mai thik ho jayega . " He said and looked at her with. naughty grin. This made her complete red and she looked at his face with a jeark which was shinning in naughtiness . She hit on his arm and looked the other side .

" Waise Tarika I'm sorry. " He said changing his expression into a polite one.

This made her look at him with confused gaze.

" Wo tum mujhe marrahi thi , toh hazar bar naam se pukarneke baad bhi hosh mai nhai ayi toh haat uthana pada. Sorry." He said looking embaressed .

He felt her grip in his hand becoming firm and looked at her. She gave a assuring blink with a soothing smile which soothed him and he smiled.

" Chalo chalo jaldi chalo aur bhi kaam pada hai. " ACP ' s voice fell on their ear and they increased their speed still hand in hand which was a perfeftly fited grip.


	8. Because He Has The Right

**check chapter 7 ( sorry ) also.**

 **Because He Has The Right !**

…

…

" Aap aj bohot khub surat lagrahi hai Tarika ji. "

" Are Tarika ji. aapne toh kamal kar di. "

" Tarika ji ap jiasa smart aur koi nahi hai . "

" Tarika ji lunch pe chale. "

This words doesn't make any good effect on her like they does when **HE** says these . When **HE** says she feels something jumping on the left side of her chest. But when this new member of forensic lab arjun says all this she feels like a hammer hitting his ear drums. But when **HE** says she feels some sweet music playing beside her ears. She likes .. or it would be better to say loves to hear TARIKA JI when **HE** says it. She feels that jumping inside the left side of her chest , she feels goosebumps in her belly and her cheeks hits up and turns red. But when Arjun says , though she feels her cheeks hits up , but she feels her blood boils which is caused by anger. When **HE** sometimes keep staring her she feels the same . Her cheeks become crimson red time by time and that makes a naughty curve on **HIS** lips which makes her feel something special , some heavenly feeling . But when this new lab assistant stares her she feels like taking an acid bottle and throw it in his eyes. When **HE** is hurt she feels pain. **HE** always hides that from her like a scared kid . She then feels kissing **HIS** wond and heal that. But when Arjun is hurt and wonder around her making hurt faces and tries to get the dressing by her , she feels like hurting him more. **For the first time** in **their** unique relation , when **HE** feels angry on Arjun 's flits she feels like hugging him and tell him that she hates that Arjun.

" Tarika ji kaamal hai aap. " Her concentrate on the chemical broke with the most irritating voice .

 **He** just stepped outside the lab . Hearing this praise **His** feet stopped and ear became alert. This was the limit for her today. She burst out in anger.

" Keya, problem keya hai tumhara han? Kitni baar kaha hai mujhe Tarika ji mat bulao. Tarika bhi nahi. Sirf Dr Tarika bulao mujhe samjhe. " She shouted like she never shouted before.

" Aise keu react karrahe ho ? " He said a little bit confused . .

" Tum nahi. Aap. Dr Tarika aur aap. Aur aise keu react karrahi hu matlab ? Matlab keya hai tumhara. " She said angrily stepping out of her desk.

" Abhijeet sir roz yaha tumhe Tarika ji Tarika ji bulate hai kuch aur officer bhi . Abhijeet sir itna praise karta hai. Tab koi problem nahi . Aur main karu toh problem . Keu ? Mujse sunna pasand nahi keya? "

This rose the anger bar of her . She started shouting more.

" Samajhte keya ho apne aap ko? Abhijeet ? Abhijeet mujhe Tarika ji bulate hai , mere tareef karte hai iska matlab ye hai ki main sab ladko se aise flirt sunna pasand karungi ? Pagal ho tum. Ek baat kan kholke sunlo . Mujhe Tarika ji bolneka aur jaise taise baat kaneke **haak sirf aur sirf Abhijeet ko hai** iss duniya mai. Aur kisiko bhi nahi. Samjhe tum. Mujhe problem isliye nahi hai. Aur rahi baat kuch aur officers ke , Sachin aur Freddy sir. Wolog mere dost hai. Aur wolog mere sath aisa tabhi karta hai jab Abhijeet bohot lambi mission pe reheta hai aur main udas reheti hu. Jab mujhe uske kaami mehesus hote hai. Ajke baad dur rehena mujse. You get that ? " She pointed her finger to a pissed out Arjun and then snapped her fingers thrice and again pointed at him and said " You better get that. "

Otside **HE** was inpressed with her explanation style and smiled lightly .


	9. Eyes The Messanger Of The Heart

**" Eyes the messanger of the heart "**

" Tumne bulaya tha tarika ( ? ) " Abhijeet said after standing behind Tarika who was already waiting for him on the beach.

" Arey ageye Ao baitho. " She said and found herself a place to sit.

" Kuch kaam tha ? Aise schedule karke yaha bulaya . " He asked adjusting beside her.

" Keu ? Main tumhe sirf kaam ke liye hee bula sakti hu ? " She said in an unusual voice , which didn't have any teasing tone as usual.

" Arey nahi Tarika ji. Aise thori na hosakta hai. " He said trying to lighten the heavy situation .

" Flirt karna bandh karo Abhijeet . " Tarika said in a little different and annoyed voice.

" Keya baat hai Tarika ? Kuch padeshan laagrahe ho aaj ? " He asked in caring voice sensing disturbance in her voice.

" Abhijeet 9 saal . 9 saal horahi hai humare iss ... " She stopped and looked at him and continued , " Keya kahu iss rishte ko ?

Guilty and pain was seen in his eyes when this question reached his eardrums. She averted her gaze with a strange smile and looked at the setting sun ,

Chalo dosti hee kehete hai . 9 saal se tum sirf mujse flirt karte aa rahe ho Abhijeet. Na meri koi aitraaz hoti hai aur na tum rokte ho. Sabko pata hai , mujhe bhi , ki tumhare flirt kisi wakt pe peyar mai badal geye hai. Aur main. ." She stoppped and chuckled then continued ,

" Aur mujhe bhi hogeya peyar . Pata nahi kaab . Aur aj tak jabbhi tum mujhe aapni dil ke baat bolne aye ho main tumhe cherta raha. Tumhe har wakt cherti hu. Abhijeet mujhe daar lagta hai ki mere iss cherneko tum seriously leke ye toh nahi soch baitha na ki tumhare liye mere sach mai koi feelings nahi hai ? " She asked with fear in voice and looked at him.

Abhijeet smiled looking at her which. soothed her heart a little unknowingly . He tugged a. hair behind her ear and said.

" Tumhare ye jo ankhe hai na , bohot zyada bolte hai. Jabbhi ye mere taraf dekhte hai cheek cheek ke bolte hai I love you . " He said in a soft voice and kept smilling cupping her face with one hand and looked in her eyes which were twinkling . No. words were needed for her to understand the double meaning hidden behind the sentence .

A / N : YOU GUYS HAVE STOPPED REVIEWING MY STORIES . THIS REALLY HURTS ME A LOT. :'( ALL OF YOU USED TO LOVE ME SO MUCH. WHAT HAPPENED. GUYS :'(

IS THIS. BECAUSE OF MY IRREGULAR UPDATE? GUYS MY PROMOTION EXAM IS GOING FOR MY BOARD EXAM. I CAN'T REALLY UPDATE MY STORIES NOW :'(iuu


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys . I know it has been long since I left FF and I'm pretty sure you guys were happy enough without me here . Because I know I am the other name of irritation for some of you guys . And yes off course I'm looking forward for my special basher who will really be happy to see an author writing after such a long time and would be excited to discourage me with his / her bash .

Whatever , I'm back again to eat your brain up . Hope you all remember me . Missed you guys a lot . But I had no choice . It was my last board exam of my life . And my whole life ahead is depending on that . So I had to keep away my mobile and net for my own good . And believe me it was a great help . And I hope that I would do well in exam . if I wouldn't have done that I don't think I could've wrote well in exam as I did keeping those electric devices away .

Hope you guys welcome me here back.

Here are some drabbles I saved in these times . hope youy enjoy ..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Drabbles ch 13

" YOU KNOW MY EVERY NEEDS WEL "

Summary : You understand my every need even before I tell can tell . You are the prefect one for me .

Word count : 384

…

…

It was really a hectic day for the CID team . A very complicated case was reported and all the officers were working really hard for the case . Abhijeet had to take some information from the beauro computer . So while the rest of the team was on different spots , he came to beauro and started transferring the file . As the files were long it was taking time . So he sat there and started pressing his head closing his eyes . He felt as if all his energy was gone and he wouldn't be able to continue working for the rest of the day . His age don't let him work like he used to do before at his young age . Suddenly he felt a strong but relaxing & familiar smell . He opened his eyes and found a coffee mug in front of him on the table containing black coffee which he was craving to drink then . He looked behind him and found tarika standing there and smiling down at him . He too smiled and took the coffee mug .

" Aisa lagraha hai ki adha sar dard haoa hogyi . " He said tasking a sip which made her smile . She went exact behind him and hold his head on her stomach so that he could drink the coffee easily . Then she started massaging his head and he closed his eyes with a relaxing smile dancing on his lips . After 15 minutes he felt that he got all his lost energy back . He was ready to work for two long days . The file got transfered into the pendrive . He took his belongings and faced her . Her hopeful and love full eyes always sooths him and gives him a erge to come go to work and come back victorious . he smiled and peaked her forehead which made her smile .

" Tumhe harwakt mere zarurat ka pata hota hai na ? " He asked cupping her face .

She smiled and said " Koi shak ? "

A smile made its way on two lips . He went back to work with full boost and energy with an erge to come back to his angel .

Drabble chp 14

Meri chashmish

Summary : A prank and a spectacle can be a symbole of love .

Word count : 633

Abhijeet and Tarika ' s marriage is being fixed by their parents . Only Tarika ' s photo was shown to Abhijeet and he knows her well . But Tarika haven ' t seen him yet .

…

…

Tarika was doing some shopping with her friend purvi . She needed to buy a new spectacle . So she went to the optical shop with Purvi . After looking for a long time a beautiful spectacle caught her eyes . A smile made it ' s way to her lips . She went to the counter . Seeing the spectacle the shopkeeper said "Sorry mam , but yeh chashma toh bik chukka hai . uss aadmi ne kharid li hai , Main bass abhi ye lenewala tha . " and he pointed towards a man who was selecting a goggle then . She went near him and called out to him . " Yes ? " He replied and looked back at her . " Wo , actually bohot der dhundneke baad yeh chashma pasand ayi hai mujhe . Keya main ise le sakti hu ? "Tarika asked gently . " I ' m sorry mam , but yeh chashma toh maine aapni mangeetar ke liye kharida hai . Usne bohot pehele hee ise pasand ki thi . Warna aaj main aapko ye de deta . Sorry . " The man replied gently . " Oh it ' s ok . I understand . " Traika said gently and went with a sad face giving him a smile .

…

…

…

" Tarika yeh wahi chashma ke dukanwala aadmi hai . Jisne teri pasand ki hui chashma pehele hee aapni mangeetar ke liye kharid lia tha . Tu inhe kaise shadi karegi ? Iske toh already kahi pe eek mangeetar hai . " Purvi said after peeping at the boy who was sitting in the living room with his prents . Tarika was shocked hearing this and called her mother . After that she told her ( T.M ) the shop incident and her mother was shocked . " Agar aisi baat hai toh aj usne tujhe dekhne keu aya hai ? Aur wo toh tujhe acchi se janta hai . jab se hum tum donoke meting ke baremai hum baat karrahe hai tab se . Aur tumhare photo bhi humne dikhaya hai Abhijeet ko . " Tarika ' s mother said trying yo calculate the problem . " Keya ? tab se janta hai ? Toh phir usdin ….Before she could complete her sentence her cell phone beeped with message sound . She opened the message which said " Madam aapke liye ek chashma lia tha maine . AApko bhi bohot pasand ayi thi wo chashma . Wo abhi bhi mere paas hai . aab agar aap mere samne nahi ayenge toh wo lenge kaise aap ? "

Reading the message it took Tarika few minutes to calculate the whole thing .

After that ,

1 year later ,

"Keya baat hai chashmish ? Mood keyu off hai ? Abhijeet asked sipping his favorite black coffee specially made by his wife . " Uff Abhijeet , mujhe chashmish bulana band karoge ? " Tarika said irritated . " Keyu ? Chashmish ho toh wahi bulaunga na . Chashmish ! Meri chashmish ! " Abhijeet said which made her smile a little . " Pata hai ? Aaj phirse kisine meri pasand ki hui chashma le lia hai . " Tarika complained like a kid . " Accha toh isliye mood off hai aapke . Dekho toh zara yehi wo chashma hai ya nahi . " Abhijeet said and took out a spectacle . Traika looked at it for sometime and then Abhijeet ran from there for his own good .

Chp 15

The Folded Letter

Summary :The letter remained folded . Because destiny had something else written . The letter got unfolded , but it was late .

Word count : 502

The boy again came today like every day and sat beside Tarika on the waiting bench of the waiting shed for buses . He had his white apron hung on his shoulder like everyday . Tarika never liked a medical student . Because she didn ' t get a chance in after trying really hard . But him , she really didn ' t hate his company . Actually she liked him . She liked his company .

…

…

Today is 14 February , she is again waiting today . Not for bus , but for him . Today she decided to break the silence prevailing between them from the last one month . Neither did they talk , nor did they knew much about about each other . Only she knew his name seeing his ID card once Nothing else . She decided to tell him about her feelings towards him . 50 minutes passed already , but there was no sign of him . 30 more minutes passed , but he did ' t show up . She thought he went to his loved one . He was really good looking , it was nothing impossible for him to have a girlfriend . She sighted and went from there . 1 year passed . Her family fixed her marriage and she didn't object either .

…

…

After 6 months of her marriage , one afternoon she was arranging a file cabinet of her husband . Suddenly she was shocked seeing a picture . It was him in the photograph with her husband . She went to her husband and asked , " Rishab yeh koun hai tumhare saath ? " Mere dost , Abhijeet . Bohot accha insaaan tha , accha dost bhi . " Her husband said sadly . " Tha ? " Tarika asked confused . " Han , uss din 14 february tha . 2 saal pehele ki baat hai . Wo roz bus se travel karta tha . Bus stop pe uske sath ek ladki bhi wait karti thi . Abhijeet ko wo ladki bohot pasand aya . usdin 14 february ko wo us ladki ko propose karnewala tha eek letter aur flower deke , but jate wakt accident hoke guzar geya . " Rishab said sadly . " Accha ? wo letter hai aab tumhare pass ? " Tarika asked controlling the lump in throat . " Han hai . Ruko lata hu . " Rishab said and went to bring the letter . She wiped the tear which found it ' s way towards her cheek . Rishab brought the letter and gave it to her . She opened the letter with trembling hand and it said

" Kuch nahi janta hu tumhare baremai . Tumhare naam bhi nahi . Baas itna janta hu, bohot peyar karta hu tumhe . Agar love at first sight pe yakin karte ho , toh wahi hua hai mujhe . Zindegi bhar sath doge ? "


	11. An Unique Proposal

How does it even matter if senior inspector Abhijeet can't spell anything further than Pep...pep..pepepeppp...I bet he can say those... AN Abhirika drabble from my side after a long time . Hope you guys enjoy .

...

...

 **~~ An Unique Proposal ~~**

It was official program for the CID team of India Mumbai . There was a interval between the program . Abhijeet went out from the hall and found Tarika standing alone and drinking tea . He smiled on his own finding an opportunity to talk to her alone . She was wearing A blue sari coincidentally matching his light blue overcoat . He went and stood beside her silently . She was looking on other direction and turned around suddenly . Seeing him all of a sudden unexpectedly she flinched and stood back .

" Aise bhoot banke keun khade ho ? Awaz de saktey thaey . " She said sighting and looking away from him making a ' you are impossible ' face .

" Mujhe toh laga tha aapko mere dhadkano ka ehesas hota hai . Per lagta hai main galat tha " Abhijeet said making an innocent face . Tarika couldn't but smiled trying to cover her lips with the cup .

That made Abhijeet smile big and he went a little bit closer .

" Waise aapne janbujke mere kapre ke sath matching karke sari chuna hai ya coincidence ? " Abhijeet asked in a low voice smirking , enough to make her nervous .

" Keya Abhijeet . Mujhe kaise pata hoga ki tum kounsi color pehennewale thaey . Aur pata bhi hota toh bhi matching akrke nahi pehenti ? Keun pehenugi ? " She asked carelessly .

" Srlfie ke liye ! " Abhijeet gave an immidiate answer which made her look at him surprised .

" Arey Tarika ji keya hai ! Humare dress code match hogeyi aur aap hai ki kadi hai . Chaliye eek selfie ho jaye . " Abhijeet said and Tarika smiled . She pulled out her phone and clicked a selfie .

" Waiseee..aaj toh neel sari pehenke selfie khich liya . Likin agar main Lal sari pehennese pehele tumhare sath dobara selfie khichne ke liye na manu toh ? Aagr main aab ye kahu... ki ... agli bar... tumhare sath... selfie tab hee khichungi... jab main... laal sari pehenungi tabhi ... Toh tum keya bologe ? "

She asked slowly in a low voice above whisper working on the photo standing close to him with red cheeks .

He smiled and brought his face little closer and said above a whisper , " Toh mere shart ye hai ki uswakt mere sar pe pagri honi chahiye . "

...

...

Hope ya'll liked it .


	12. Baap ka beta

Hey guys . I'm sorry for not updating Piya Piya boley mera jiya . But i'm having a writer's blank and nothing is coming . As soon as i find something and can pen down , i will update .

Bear with this drabble now .

...

...

* * *

 **~~ BAAP KA BETA ~~**

" Mumma . " The 6 years old kid tried to talk to his mom , but that went in vain too .

" Accha kal se padhai zyada shaitani kaam . Promisee . Aab toh maan jao na . "

He tried again but his mumma was busy in eating as she knew that's her son's memorized line .

The kid looked at his father for help but he gave him a helpless look instead of helping . Something clicked the kid's mind and a devilish smiled played on his lips . He kept his hand on cheek and tried to bring an expression on his face .

" Aap gussey mai aur bhi khubsurat lagti hai Tarika Ji ! "

The kid said which made his father split the drink he was sipping and made his mother look at him with exploded eyes and with a perfect o shaped mouth . Tarika looked at her husband with fire in eyes .

" Maine kuch nahi ki . " He said innocently and got busy in cleaning his cloth which he ruined .And the kid was still smiling in a devil way .

* * *

So how is it ?


	13. Love you till the end

Important note at the end . Don't miss .

...

...

Love you till the end

" Happy birthday my love ."

An old man said and cut the cake holding an old woman's hand with the knife in it . But the woman seemed to be really sleepy as she was still sleeping . But the machines and pipes attached to her body is saying the sleep is not natural .

The old man smiled and had a little cake by her hands . He cut the cake and placed the p ices on a plate and whispered something in the woman's ear and kissed her forehead . After that he came out and went into the girl's room who was watching the couple from her window as their rooms were opposite to each other .

The old man smiled and sat on her bed with the sweet smile playing on his lips .

" Aaj mere patni ki 70th janamdin hai . Uskey liye prarthana karna beti taaki wo jaldi se theek hojaye . Pata hai mujhe ki isswakt tumhare bhi dua ke zarurat hai . Likin tm uskey liye dua karna aur main tumhare liye karunga . " He said and the girl smiled

" Ji zarur dadu . Main karungi dua dadi ke liye v . " She said and he made her eat the cake flashing a charming smile .

He went out and after a moment the nurse came into the girl's room to give her medicine .

" Nurse , wo dadi yaha kitne din se admit hai ? " the girl asked the nurse .

" Din nahi , saal . Satchallis ( 47 ) saal se hai ye yaah pe . " The nurse said adjusting the flowers .

" keya ?! 47 years ? Kaise ? " The girl asked in amazement . The nurse sat beside her and said ,

" Ye teis (23) ke thi jab hospital mai admit hui thi . Dono hee CID officer thaey . Likin ye aurat forensic doctor thi . Aur ye aadmi senior inspector . Do din baad donoke shaadi honewali thi . Likin kismet . Eek mission ageye thaey aur purey team ko jana pada . Aur inke shareer mai lagta hai sarey officers ke goliye laggeye . Heart ke bohot kareeb se 4 goliya aur pet pe 10 goliya lage hai . Bohot mehenat se bachaya doctors ne . Likin aaj taak coma se bahar nahi ayi . Aur inke pati .."

The nurse stopped and chuckled , then continued ,

" Inke pati toh sahi din aur samai pe inke mang pe sindur laga diya . Aur tab se aaj tak har saalgira yaha aise bitate hai . Ghar pe rakha tha 10 saal . Likin aab koi hai nahi dekhbhal karneke aur khud ke bhi umar badh geye , toh yaha rakhna padha . Zyada wakt ye aapne patni ke sath hee bitate hai . " The nurse finished and the girl looked at them with amused eyes .

" Naam keya thaey donoka ? " She asked still looking at them .

" Senior Insperctor Abhijeet , aur , Forensic Expert Dr Tarika . "

…

…

…

NOTE

Hey guys , I just wanted to give you some news . But publishing notes is against rules so I had to post this drabble .

I know my readers are waiting for piya piya bole mera jiya . But now I'm helpless and I can't post that now . But first I want to thank my Almighty that I'm alive today and I'm able to talk to you guys today .

On 3rd September , here in Dhaka , Bangladesh there was rain of 15-20 minutes but heavy thunder . And by luck or bad luck , I don't know what to say , I was outside home with my parents then . And our servant was at home . Alone . She is really immature to do something in a dangerous situation .

When wer came home there was half electricity in our house . When we checked the main box two circuit breaker were down . When we lifted them up , suddenly the ups of our computer started ringing loudly witjout any pause . Quickly we went and shut the main switch of the computer's power . But the damage was already done .

Later , yesterday ( Due to EID , the mechanic was not in town ) , he came and checked what is burned and what is left . And what I saw … I can only thank Allah for keeping our servant , us and our house safe and sound .

A thunder fell near our house and that effected the gas line and electricity of our building . The main gas line caught on fire and the voltage shot up . On the top of that high voltage current came through the cable of broad band and passed to our computer and UPS . As a result the whole computer got burnt inside , like everything including the hard disc and the cable of the ups nearly melted and inside of it , don't ask .

So , once we can buy a new computer and fix the internet line , I will post ppmj . I promise . Typing a whole story in mobile , that's not possible now . Cause that takes really too much time and that will effect my study .

So I'm expecting you guy's cooperation .


End file.
